


/Destiel/ is a divine sin

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, Violence, Voyeurism, de todo un poco xD, final fluff, transvestism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drabbles que tiene como eje principal a tan especial pareja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Publicaré un drabble al día, sólo para que lo sepáis ^^  
> Las advertencias están todas en tags, así que no creo que haga falta utilizar la opción de las notas en cada drabble.  
> Y nada más.
> 
> A disfrutar~ (espero comentarios, btw. Si me dejáis alguno os estaré muy agradecida ^o^)

**1.- "Cas"**  
  


Kas naranja. Kas limón.

Si Cas fuese una bebida, Dean se lo bebería sin dudarlo.

Y es que cada vez que aparece en escena hace que se le seque la garganta a marchas forzadas y tenga unas enormes ganas de lubricarla. Con lo que sea.

Sus ansias de llevarse algo líquido a la boca se multiplican cuando el ángel del demonio (no realmente) le mira con demasiada intensidad y por demasiado tiempo.

Siente que la garganta se le seca de golpe y puede jurar que no volverá a hablar de nuevo y con coherencia hasta beber algo.

Su hermano Sam le mira de forma extraña y está seguro de que se muere de ganas de preguntarle qué le pasa.

Dean simplemente se lo calla y sigue con su guerra de miradas con Castiel.

No necesitan hablar. Sus ojos lo dicen todo.

Y la sequedad en la garganta de Dean se hace cada vez más evidente.

Necesita algo. Lo que sea.

De pronto sus ojos se concentran en los labios de Cas.

Desea probarlos. Beber de ellos para así dejar de sentir su garganta ausente de saliva.

Ve que el ángel también mira los suyos e intenta tragarla, pero al no tener su urgencia por saborear los de éste se hace más notable.

Se inclina levemente hacia Castiel y segundos después vuelve a su posición de antes.

Abre la boca por fin y musita, al no poder expresarlo en todo su esplendor debido a su seca garganta:  
  
  


\- Necesito un par de cervezas...  
  
  


Cas le mira sin comprender.

Ladea un tanto su cabeza.

Inconscientemente se pasa la lengua por sus labios y Dean cree morir por combustión espontánea.

El maldito ángel (ya quisiera) le tiene cogido por los huevos. No literalmente, aunque le gustaría.

Castiel.

_Cas..._

CAS.  
  
Muere en sus labios cuando Dean se da la vuelta dispuesto a largarse de allí, para luego entrar en el primer bar que encuentre para saciar su sed. 

Kas naranja. Kas limón.

Si Cas fuese una bebida, _definitivamente_ Dean se lo bebería. Y no dejaría ni una sola gota.

+.+ **FIN** +.+


	2. Manos

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**2.- "Manos"**

Son fuertes, algo callosas y bonitas, en cierto modo.

Pero lo mejor de todo es que sirven para muchas cosas.

Para comer y coger múltiples objetos, para tocar todo lo que se pone a su alcance y apuntar con las armas que tan celosamente guarda en el maletero de su Impala...

Pero, sin duda, lo que más atrae a Castiel de las manos de Dean son lo diestras que se vuelven cuando se meten bajo sus pantalones y comienzan a masturbarle por encima de sus calzoncillos.

Al cabo de un rato retiran la tela y, entonces, lo hacen a pelo, poniéndole aún más ganas. Y es ahí cuando obran maravillas, pues empiezan a tocar su miembro lentamente. De arriba a abajo. Y otra vez. De arriba a abajo.

Rato después deciden aumentar el ritmo. Se vuelve frenético, casi desquiciante. E hipnotizante.

Dean gime y se retuerce en ésa cama de un motel barato cualquiera.

Y, segundos más tarde, Castiel -vigilándole desde una esquina en su forma invisible- le ve eyacular con un sonoro gemido.

Al término sus manos quedan manchadas de su semen y, una de las dos, busca a tientas un pañuelo con el que poder limpiarse. Lo halla en la mesita y meticulosamente se lo pasa por su torso, por los testículos -ligeramente salpicados- y finalmente por su ya laxo miembro.

Una vez terminan con ésa tarea, ambas manos estiran la camiseta blanca de tirantes anchos subida a la altura de sus pezones hasta cubrir su torso por entero y suben sus calzoncillos. Después le quitan los pantalones, los tiran por ahí y apagan la luz de la lamparita que hay en la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

Castiel admira en silencio cómo las manos de Dean se esconden bajo la almohada.

Siente envidia por ellas.

Quiere ser ellas.

Porque el secreto mejor guardado de Cas... es que está irremediablemente enamorado de las manos del cazador.

　

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	3. Lluvia

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**3.- "Lluvia"**

La lluvia moja.

Limpia.

Purifica, llevándose todos los males consigo.

Por eso a Dean le gusta tanto.

 

Cuando llueve se queda durante largas horas bajo el cielo encapotado.

Con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si quisiera echar a volar y su cabeza echada hacia atrás, de modo que las gotas de lluvia caen rabiosas sobre su rostro.

Mantiene sus ojos cerrados y simplemente se deja llevar por el frescor de ésas gotas benditas sobre su cuerpo.

Sabe que son un regalo de Dios, cosa que le agradece mentalmente.

Si se lo dijera a su hermano sabe que lo tomaría por loco. "Dios no existe, Dean. Nunca lo hizo.", le diría.

Pero Dean tiene una prueba viviente -o casi- de ello.

Cas. Castiel. Su ángel protector.

Bueno, no es exactamente eso. Protector. Pero ya que siempre lo está protegiendo...

Cuando llueve éste le observa de cerca, seguro de que deberá actuar pronto y arrancar a Dean de su auto-impuesta celda de lluvia.

Caerá enfermo y tendrá que sanarle.

Siempre ocurre.

Pareciera que Dean lo hace a propósito.

Tal vez para estar más tiempo con el ángel, para sentir sus manos sobre él y el poder de curación penetrar en su cuerpo...

Horas después -y tal y como ha previsto-, Dean cae desmayado en sus brazos, y Castiel lo acuna contra su pecho.

La próxima vez que llueva volverá a estar ahí para él.

Es un hecho.

 

La lluvia moja.

Limpia.

Purifica, llevándose todos los males consigo.

Por eso a Castiel también le gusta.

　

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	4. Café

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**4.- "Café"**

 

Ésa mañana a Sam le toca ir a por el café.  
Su hermano Dean no es persona si no se toma uno. Se lo ha dicho veinte mil veces, si no más.

En la tienda ve que tienen de muchas marcas, aromas y sabores.  
Cubano, holandés... Aromatizado con vainilla, menta... Descafeinado, con leche en polvo incorporada...  
No sabe cual elegir y se rompe la cabeza hasta que se decide.  
Le lleve el que le lleve sabe que Dean no se quejará. Con que sea café es más que suficiente.  
Al final compra tres vasos para llevar de café de una marca, aroma y sabor cualquiera.  
El tercero es para el ángel Castiel. Sabe que nunca ha probado el café y Sam cree que será una buena experiencia para él.

Cuando entra en la habitación del motel le encuentra sentado a un lado de la cama de Dean, y eso le hace fruncir el ceño.  
Sin darle mayor importancia, se adentra en el cuarto cerrando tras de sí con extremo cuidado para no despertar a su agotado hermano.   
Deja las llaves y los cafés sobre la mesa, y después se quita la chaqueta.  
Coge nuevamente los cafés, va hacia Castiel y le extiende uno de los vasos.

\- ¿Es interesante ver dormir a mi hermano? - pregunta sin poderlo evitar.

\- Más bien... me parece fascinante la facilidad con que lo hace. Y ya que yo no puedo hacerlo... - responde el ángel agarrando el vaso. Se lo lleva a la nariz y aspira el olor - ¿Qué es?

\- Café - dice Sam sin más, sentándose al borde de su cama y observando -con medido interés- cómo Castiel toma un sorbo - ¿Te gusta?

\- Es... diferente a cualquier otra cosa que haya probado - contesta, al tiempo que le echa un fugaz vistazo a Dean. Vuelve a beber.

En ése momento, Dean se despierta y, llevado por el olor del café, se inclina hacia el ángel y susurra un:

\- ¿Es café?

Éste simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me das un poco? - inquiere Dean sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Acto seguido, y sin esperar respuesta, agarra la mano de Castiel que porta el vaso, se la acerca a la boca y bebe de éste.

Sam se queda a cuadros ante la actuación de su hermano. Sostiene ambos vasos, el de éste y el suyo propio, y está seguro de que Dean lo sabe.  
Carraspea intentando llamar la atención y, cuando lo consigue, le ofrece el vaso que tiene en su mano izquierda.

\- Éste... es el tuyo - dice en un hilo de voz.

\- Oh, gracias... - musita Dean, al tiempo que agarra el café y se lo lleva a los labios.

En aquél momento, Sam puede jurar que su hermano sonríe divertido y que Castiel, mirando a éste de reojo mientras bebe de su propio vaso, también lo hace.  
Y entonces lo entiende.  
Que aquellos dos comparten mucho más que un mísero café.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	5. Alas

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**5.- "Alas"**

 

La primera vez que Dean vio un ángel creyó estar viendo una _jodida_ alucinación.  
Por que, _hostia puta_ , los ángeles no existen.

Tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

Sin embargo, aún no había sido capaz de ver la parte más importante en la anatomía de un ángel: sus alas.

\- Quiero verlas - le pidió un día a Castiel.

Éste se le quedó mirando un buen rato, como evaluándole, antes de contestar:

\- Eso no es posible.

Ante esto Dean frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti como para que me las muestres?

Vale, acababa de decir la mayor chorrada de su vida. Y lo peor es que sabía que con aquél ángel rondando por ahí no sería la única.

\- Es sólo que en el plano terrenal no se ven - explicó Castiel - No verías más que su sombra.

Dean puso morritos. Lo hacía siempre que algo le disgustaba o no le complacían.

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada? - inquirió adoptando un puchero que tan bien había aprendido de su hermano Sammy.

El ángel volvió a medirle con la mirada, soltó un suspiro -entonces-, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- Tal vez... - musitó y automáticamente después mostró una sonrisa que Dean no le había visto nunca - Te llevaré al cielo y podrás verlas.

Y vaya si lo hizo. Dos veces seguidas durante horas, y la segunda vez fue tan _jodidamente_ intensa que Dean vio nubes, aureolas y alas por un tubo.  
De éste modo, jamás volvió a cuestionarle a Cas sobre sus alas.  
Las tenía más que vistas.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	6. Mujeres

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**6.- "Mujeres"**

 

Poner a las mujeres en una misma frase junto con el nombre de "Dean" es como poner 'ron' y 'con coca-cola' al final.  
Se venden por separado pero, sin embargo, siempre van unidos.  
Y ahora no me estoy refiriendo al ron con coca-cola.  
No no.  
Por que pareciera que Dean no es nada sin una mujer cerca.  
Y es que si dejasen de existir le darían cuatro síncopes seguidos.  
No deja de pensar en ellas. De verlas por todas partes. De respirarlas, besarlas, follárselas...  
Allá donde va las mujeres le persiguen. Una noche tras otra se emborracha de ellas.  
Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, bajas, de ojos claros, ojos rasgados...  
Le da igual. Con que sea una mujer (o dos) con unas buenas peras y un buen culo (preferiblemente lo primero) le basta.  
Pero desde que Castiel, el bueno de Cas, se coló en su vida ya nada es igual.  
Ya no siente el mismo placer por llevarse a una mujer a la cama. O a los baños de cualquier antro, o al asiento trasero de su Impala...  
No.  
Ya no es ni será lo mismo.  
Dean lo sabe. Sam lo sabe. Y hasta el maldito ángel lo sabe.  
Aún así, Dean no puede parar.  
Tiene a las mujeres muy metidas en la cabeza. O su boca, y nunca mejor dicho...  
Aunque eso no quita... que pueda mantener relaciones esporádicas con su ángel.  
Porque sí, joder, es su ángel. Punto.  
Y mientras se lo está tirando las mujeres pueden arder en el Infierno.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	7. Tiempo

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**7.- "Tiempo"**

 

Le pidió tiempo para salvar a su hermano, para sacarle todo lo demoníaco de su interior, para devolverle a su antiguo yo... y se lo concedió.  
Pero para _aquello_ lo que menos necesitaba era tiempo.  
Y el ángel del demonio no paraba de dárselo.  
Vale que la tuviera muy grande y que cabía la posibilidad de que le hiciese mucho daño, pero Dean le había asegurado una y mil veces que no importaba, que todo estaba bien y que podía moverse.  
Castiel continuó aferrándose al tiempo como a un clavo ardiendo.  
El tiempo sobraba, se escapaba por cada uno de sus poros, por su miembro chorreante de líquido pre-seminal.  
Cuando el ángel finalmente comenzó a moverse en su interior, Dean creyó que su propio tiempo se estaba agotando, que con cada embestida lo iba perdiendo más y más. Primero lentamente. Después rápidamente.  
Sentía el tic-tac de su reloj correr desbocado, mientras Cas le penetraba con fuerza, calculando de cabeza el ángulo y la profundidad, de modo que pudiera darle a Dean el máximo placer existente.  
Pero lo era tanto que se había perdido en el mar que era el tiempo.  
Nadó en olas de sudor, buceó en su saliva y se hundió en lo más profundo de su abismo.  
Entonces, la tempestad los golpeó a ambos en algún momento, pues ya no había tiempo que marcara tal acción, y terminaron dormidos en el más absoluto silencio, seguros de que ahí las manecillas no les alcanzarían.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	8. Ojos

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**8.- "Ojos"**

 

Son de un color tan azul e inmaculado como el cielo despejado en un bonito día de primavera.  
Y eso que Dean odia decir (y pensar) mariconadas, pero cuando tiene que admitir algo lo hace. Los ojos de Cass entran en el lote.

Todavía recuerda la primera vez que se cruzaron en su vida.  
Y jamás será capaz de olvidarlos, pues le hicieron quedar como un idiota.

Cuando se posaron en los suyos quedó como hipnotizado, le flaquearon las piernas y no fue capaz de articular palabra hasta pasados unos minutos.  
En esencia eso no fue lo peor.  
Y sí, puede haber algo peor. Como, por ejemplo, que tu hermano se incline sobre ti desde atrás y te susurre en el oído "Tío, que estás babeando."  
Dean, con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir, carraspeó y al fin pudo apartar la mirada de la suya.  
Aunque no tardó mucho en volver a plantarla.  
Joder, se sentía como una tonta colegiala enamorada al primer vistazo.  
Entonces, el dueño de ésos ojos mencionó algo sobre ángeles, Dios, Lucifer, una guerra que ganar y Sam.  
A lo último le puso atención.  
Hablaba de su hermano como si de un psicópata se tratase. Y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

\- Óyeme bien, eh...

\- Castiel - se presentó.

"Hay que joderse. Hasta el nombre lo tiene bonito", pensó Dean en aquél momento. Por supuesto, se golpeó mentalmente tras esto. Por que la palabra 'bonito' solamente puede ser utilizada para nombrar a una mujer o a sus... atributos.  
Tras aquél patinazo mental, intentó seguir exponiéndole sus argumentos. En vano.

\- Como te llames - hizo un ademán con la mano que daba a entender que su nombre poco o nada le importaba, aunque fuese del todo mentira - No te atrevas a referirte a mi hermano como...

\- Tenemos que ser prudentes, Dean - su nombre en boca de alguien nunca sonó tan bien. Ni siquiera en pleno acto sexual con cualquier mujer.

Y encima lo pronunció a dos palmos de su cara. Con ésos ojazos atravesándole el alma, y a punto de leerle el pensamiento.  
Y creedme cuando digo que no era uno inocente.

Para cuando pudo recuperar el habla, dijo exactamente lo que no pretendía:

\- ¿Cómo es el Cielo?

Desde ése momento, Dean supo que aquellos ojos le condenarían... Pues ya habían comenzado a hacerlo, y no habían pasado ni cinco minutos.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	9. Sexo

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**9.- "Sexo"**

 

Todo empezó con ésta sencilla, aunque crucial, frase:

\- Quiero tener sexo contigo.

En el momento en que ésas cuatro palabras salieron de la boca de Castiel e hicieron contacto con LA neurona de Dean, éste creyó haber oído mal, que el ángel estaba puesto hasta el culo de alguna sustancia alucinógena, que le estaba gastando su primera broma o que se había equivocado de persona.

Era él quién se equivocaba.

Siempre fardaba frente al ángel de sus conquistas y hacía comentarios del tipo "El sexo es lo mejor del mundo, Cas. Te lo digo yo. Si algún día decides que quieres probarlo, no dudes en pedírmelo, tío."  
Si, es verdad. Lo había dicho. Pero, joder, jamás pensó que el angelito fuese a tomárselo al pie de la letra.

Aquello terminó por cobrarle factura. Y una muy cara.

**.+.**

Por su parte, Castiel no entendía lo que le ocurría con aquél humano.  
Le sabía en extremo pecador. Gula (una de sus pasiones), ira (cuando tenía que ver con su hermano), avaricia (lo quería todo y lo quería ya), y lujuria (a todas horas). Ésos eran los pecados que Dean cometía.  
Sobre todo la lujuria, pues pensaba en fornicar a todas horas y lo ponía en práctica siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión. Y si no la forzaba.

Por eso Castiel se creyó con el derecho a forzar una.  
Dean le había dicho que le ayudaría, y él estaba deseando -por alguna razón que no acertaba a comprender- que lo hiciese.

Había visto innumerables veces desde las sombras cómo el cazador fornicaba con mujeres de las que no sabía ni su nombre.  
Lo hacía donde mejor le pareciera, pero normalmente prefería algún rincón oscuro y alejado de miradas indiscretas.

Castiel le veía disfrutar, entrando en el cuerpo de ésas mujeres una y otra vez, y otra más. El humano gemía débilmente, se esforzaba por hacerlas llegar al Cielo. Aunque éste no fuese ni de lejos parecido al real.

Pero a la vez sentía que Dean estaba ya un poco cansado de todo eso. Notaba que quería estabilidad, y ninguna mujer parecía ser la adecuada.

Tal vez por ello Castiel se decidió a soltarle ésa frase. Ésa que cambiaría por completo el rumbo de su relación:

\- Quiero tener sexo contigo.

 

**.+. CONTINUARÁ .+.**


	10. Sexo (continuación)

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

10.- "Sexo" (continuación)

 

Dean estaba sentado a los pies de la cama y Castiel permanecía de pie unos metros más allá, rígido como una tabla.

De pronto, el cazador palmeó a su lado en la cama.

\- Siéntate - casi exigió.

Sin cuestionarlo, el otro obedeció, aunque la rigidez no le abandonó en ningún momento.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso.

No se sabe quién de los dos soltó aquél suspiro, pero fue el desencadenante de todo lo que sucedió después.  
Por que de repente Dean estaba montado a horcajadas sobre el ángel y devoraba su boca en un pasional beso, como si no fuera a haber un mañana (el Apocalipsis iba a estallar; quién sabía)

\- Cas... - gimió contra su boca, mientras sus manos se afanaban en deshacerse de su gabardina y su camisa. La corbata las siguió minutos más tarde.

Era innegable la atracción que sentía por ése ángel del señor, aunque era consciente de que debía haber comenzado por darle un beso ligero y alguna que otra caricia aislada. Simplemente no había podido resistirse. La tentación de hundirse en él era demasiado grande.  
Además, él se lo había pedido, ¿no? Pues, joder, por nada del mundo iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Castiel, por otro lado, tenía la mente completamente en blanco. Lo que aquél humano le estaba haciendo era... impensable.  
Sus sentidos gritaban "¡Deténle, es pecado!", pero su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando.  
Poco a poco se fue relajando y colocó sus manos en la espalda de Dean, medio abrazándole. Éste interpretó dicho gesto como un avance, por lo que le empujó por el pecho hasta tenerle tumbado sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué... ? - trató de preguntar Castiel, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Sshhh, sólo cállate y siente... - murmuró Dean contra sus labios - Tú quisiste esto, y por mis cojones que lo vas a tener.

El ángel quiso reprochar su injurioso vocabulario, pero aquello que el cazador comenzó a hacer con su lengua le distrajo por entero.  
La pasó por sus semierectos pezones. Los besó y pellizcó con sus dedos. Primero uno y luego el otro. Todo lo lento que pudo, disfrutando de las positivas reacciones que provocaba en Castiel.  
Éste se retorcía y sollozaba levemente bajo su cuerpo. Dean casi podía oírle pedir más, que no se detuviera...

Minutos más tarde, la ropa había dejado de vestir el cuerpo de ambos.

\- ¡Por Dios, eres tan perfecto... ! - exclamó el cazador, al observar el cuerpo de su ángel. Y aunque sabía que ése cuerpo era su contenedor, también sabía que su Padre había metido mano en aquél asunto, mejorando su cuerpo para que pudiese controlar en condiciones óptimas sus habilidades.

Una ligera sonrisa afloró de las comisuras de los labios de Castiel, dulcificando aún más sus facciones.

Aquello sólo ayudó a intensificar el deseo de Dean que, bajo la atenta aunque vidriosa mirada del ángel, se inclinó sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo y tomó en la boca -y de una sentada- su miembro.  
Sería la primera vez que hacía eso con un hombre, y esperaba que no fuera la última.  
Pero sólo con Castiel. Sólo con Cas...

 

**.+. CONTINUARÁ .+.**


	11. Sexo (final)

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

 

**11.- "Sexo" (final)**

 

Castiel se esforzaba por no emitir ése extraño sonido que hacen los humanos cuando disfrutan.

\- Gime para mí, Cas. Quiero oírte... - musitó Dean, mientras jugueteaba con la lengua en la punta de su pene.

Eso es. Un gemido.  
Terminó por soltarlo cuando el placer pudo con él y explotó, eyaculando en la boca ansiosa del cazador.  
Le vio tragar encantado su semen, saborearlo con gula, y a punto estuvo de derretirse ante ésa mera visión. Era la viva imagen de la Lujuria. El pecado carnal, el pecado más hostigado y también el más... deseado.

Pero ahí no terminó la cosa.

Le hizo abrirse de piernas y comenzó a explorar con un par de dedos en su ano.  
Castiel soltó un quejido. Aquello le había dolido un poco.

\- Tranquilo. Pronto dejará de dolerte... - le prometió Dean, metiendo un tercer dedo.

Los movió de dentro a fuera, en círculo, hizo la tijera con ellos.  
Hasta que tocó un punto que hizo estremecer cada célula del cuerpo que le contenía.

Poco después Dean estaba posicionado de rodillas entre sus piernas y llevó su miembro a la entrada del otro.  
Castiel se arqueó levemente cuando sintió ésa presión. El cazador se apresuró a calmarle.

\- Relájate o no podré entrar, Cas... - farfulló como pudo, pues le estaba costando meter su miembro por aquella estrechez.

Cuando ésta lo encerró por fin, jadeó de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Hostia puta, esto es... ! - la expresión en su rostro continuó la frase, pues su boca fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Y es que sentir aquellas suaves y calientes paredes aprisionar su polla era... era... ¡Tenía que ser algo así como una experiencia religiosa!  
¿Por qué no le había dado por probarlo antes? Ni con las mujeres el sexo era tan placentero.

Comenzó a moverse en el interior de Castiel, y éste enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura.  
Así la profundidad de la penetración fue mayor. Lo mismo que el placer.

Ambos gimieron en los puntos clave, jadearon sin control.Se fundieron en uno embiste tras embiste.

Hasta que sus sentidos se embotaron y perdieron el control de sus cuerpos, corriéndose. Dean en el interior del ángel y éste entre sus cuerpos al sentir ésa calidez repentina inundarle.  
El cazador cayó, entonces, como un peso muerto sobre él, y fue automáticamente abrazado.  
El silencio se instaló en la habitación de aquél motel tan rápido como lo hace la niebla en un mal día de invierno.

\- Así que, ¿eso fue... sexo? - preguntó Castiel, rompiendo el silencio que acababa de acomodarse.

\- Si... - musitó sin más Dean. Le asustaba saber la opinión del ángel.

\- Pues... me ha gustado mucho - admitió éste, descolocando a Dean por completo.

Por ello se incorporó y le observó con cuidado.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

Le vio asentir algo cohibido, y eso le hizo sonreír abiertamente.

\- ¿Repetirías? - se aventuró a preguntar.

\- Si... - le tocó musitar a Castiel, fijando sus ojos azules en los verdes de Dean.

Y éste lo tuvo claro.

\- Bien... Entonces vete preparando, porque conmigo no vas a tener ni un minuto de descanso... - tras lo cual se inclinó para besarle languidamente.

Dean también lo deseaba y no cesaría de cumplir con ése deseo.  
El sexo nunca había sido tan bueno.  
Y estaba seguro de que eso tenía mucho que ver con Castiel.  
Por supuesto, éste estaba de acuerdo. Ni una sola vez había dudado de sus capacidades. No por nada le había pedido tener sexo con él.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	12. Hospital

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**12.- "Hospital"**

 

Se encontraba en la planta de los enfermos terminales.  
Olía a muerte, pues todos estaban próximos a irse con ella.

Tumbado en aquella incómoda cama, Dean esperaba su fin y, mientras tanto, rememoraba los buenos momentos con su hermano Sam, cazando y no cazando. También las peleas y las reconciliaciones. Incluso las bromas...  
Pero ya todo eso daba igual. El Apocalipsis iba a llegar y él iba morir.

\- No mientras yo esté aún aquí - Castiel hizo acto de aparición, y se sentó a su lado en una butaca.

Dean negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- No lo merezco, Cas... Tampoco quiero otra oportunidad - elevo su mirada al techo de la habitación, al tiempo que soltaba un quedo suspiro - Estoy muy cansado...

El ángel se levantó y se aproximó a él. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, y le oscultó.  
Éste latía débilmente y Castiel, angustiado, sentía que la vida del cazador se le escapaba rauda por entre sus dedos.

\- No debes rendirte, Dean... - musitó - Rendirse es de cobardes.

El aludido sonrió y simplemente respondió:

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Entonces, agarró un extremo de la corbata de Castiel y tiró de él hacia abajo, para después juntar sus bocas en una tierna caricia.

El último aliento de Dean lo exhaló contra los labios de su ángel.  
Una bonita forma, no de morir, si no de renacer como un hermoso Fénix.  
Y sabía que ocurriría.  
Otra oportunidad estaba en camino, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Lo primero que haría sería salir de aquél maloliente Hospital.  
Y lo siguiente... perder su nueva virginidad con su Cas.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	13. Cuerpo

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

13.- "Cuerpo"

 

En aquella ciudad había algo que instantáneamente llamó la atención de Castiel.  
Una especie de desfile con carrozas y personas de lo más variopintas.  
Éstas iban con carteles ininteligibles -para el ángel-, con banderas que asemejaban los colores del arco-iris, y algunos con... ¿Era ropa interior femenina lo que llevaban algunos hombres encima de sus camisetas y pantalones?

Cuando llegó al motel donde se alojaban temporalmente Sam y Dean Winchester -quienes trabajaban en un nuevo caso-, aún llevaba ésa cara de pasmado que se le quedó cuando vio... semejante espectáculo pintoresco.

\- Hey, Cas - le saludó el menor de los hermanos, que al ver la expresión de su rostro se apresuró en añadir mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro - ¿Estás bien? Pareciera que has visto un fantasma.

Un chiste con el que sin duda se habría reído -a su particular manera- de no ser por... eso.

\- Déjame probar a mí, Sammy - le tomó el relevo Dean.

El otro se encogió de hombros y decidió dejarles solos, por lo que salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - preguntó el mayor de los Winchester, al tiempo que cogía un par de birras de la nevera y se sentaba a la mesa. 

Castiel le imitó, sentándose en la silla de enfrente y agarró una de las cervezas.

\- He visto... algo - dijo tras tomar un sorbo.

\- Si, bueno. Los fantasmas existen y nosotros los exterminamos, Cas. Es nuestro trabajo - sonrió con sorna Dean antes de tomar un trago de su birra - ¿Dónde lo viste?

\- En la avenida grande, y no se trataba de ningún fantasma. O eso creo... - respondió Castiel. Dejó su cerveza sobre la mesa y miró fijamente al humano frente a él - Dean, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Dispara - dijo éste mientras se llevaba el botellín a los labios.

\- ¿Por qué un hombre se pondría ropa de mujer? - soltó Castiel de sopetón, ocasionando que Dean estuviese a punto de ahogarse con la cerveza. Finalmente escupió lo que tenía en la boca hacia un lado para no dejar perdido al ángel, por mucho que creyera que se lo merecía.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - graznó de vuelta.

Castiel asintió despacio.

\- Los vi antes en un desfile - se explicó - Hombres vestidos con ropa interior de mujer.

El cazador no supo qué contestar a eso. Así que, simplemente se quedó en silencio, acariciando el cuello de la botella con el pulgar, pareciendo muy interesado.  
Castiel le observó cauteloso antes de seguir hablando.

\- Y por eso... traje esto - le extendió una bolsa con asas decorada de forma sobria. Dean la agarró desconfiado. En la parte orientada hacia el ángel podía leerse con letras claras "Victoria's Secret" - La vendedora me dijo que eran las mejores que tenía. Y... bueno, no sé si acerté con la talla. Ella me dijo que... te las probaras y que si no te valen pues que... podías descambiarlas.

Cuando Dean vio el contenido de la bolsa y a lo que se refería Castiel no supo si echarse a reír, a llorar o simplemente enfadarse.  
En su lugar, sacó la prenda femenina y la admiró en silencio.  
Unas braguitas de encaje negro y de una tela por demás suave. El jodido ángel tenía buen gusto, eso tenía que admitirlo.  
Le miró arqueando una ceja.

\- Estarás de coña, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que me ponga esto? - mientras hablaba estiró la goma de las braguitas ligeramente.

\- Pensé que... te sentarían bien - respondió Castiel, frunciendo el ceño ante el desprecio que mostraba el cazador - Tienes un bonito cuerpo y...

\- Cas, ¡esto es _jodidamente_ ridículo! - exclamó Dean, metiendo de cualquiera manera en la bolsa las braguitas - No me las voy a poner, y no hay más que discutir. No soy ninguna... mujer.

El ángel ladeó la cabeza unos grados hacia la derecha.

\- Lo sé, Dean... pero me gustaría vértelas puestas - miró la bolsa y después a él - Después te las arrancaría con la boca, cogería tu miembro y...

La respiración del cazador se aceleró ante aquella imagen mental y, algo perturbado, tuvo que cortar su perorata erótica.

\- Está bien, maldita sea. Siempre te sales con la tuya... - masculló, al tiempo que se levantaba y balanceaba la bolsa frente a sus narices - Espero que hagas que merezca la pena ésta humillación.

Y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dejando a un muy sonriente Castiel sentado aún a la mesa.  
Sería un placer ver a Dean travestido.  
Aunque más placentero encontraba "quedarse" con él, expresión que utilizan a menudo los humanos.

Finalmente se levantó y se encaminó a la cama, para esperar allí.   
Pues el espectáculo comenzaría en breve.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	14. Impala

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**14.- "Impala"**

 

Chevy (Chevrolet) Impala del '67.   
Ha oído, visto y sentido cosas que ningún otro coche oirá, verá y sentirá en toda su patética existencia. 

Como aquella vez que tuvo un fantasma tanto en el asiento del copiloto como en los traseros.   
Y aquella persecución en la que un bastardo terminó muerto, y bien merecido que se lo tenía.   
Los gruñidos y gritos aún resuenan en su carrocería.   
Y todavía puede sentir el cuero de sus asientos ser arañado en el éxtasis de ése angelito enviado de Dios, el olor a sexo, los dos cuerpos -tanto el de su dueño como el de ése ser divino- restregándose el uno contra el otro, ahogándose en el placer que puede darte el estar a punto de ser descubierto.   
Por tu propio hermano, por un policía de tráfico, por alguien que vive por ahí cerca o, incluso, por una de ésas criaturas que das caza. 

Su dueño atrapa la erección del ángel con su mano y comienza a masturbarle. Éste gime.   
El peso de ambos hace crujir el cuero bajo sus cuerpos.   
El sudor les hace quedarse pegados y casi duele cuando intentan separarse para moverse uno sobre el otro, para enredarse y probar nuevamente uno de los mayores placeres que el Ser Humano puede disfrutar sin restricciones de ningún tipo: el sexo. 

Debido al calor que comienza a hacer dentro del Chevy, los cristales se empañan y el ambiente está tan cargado que casi se puede cortar con un cuchillo cualquiera.   
El aire empieza a ser necesario, y su dueño se ve en la obligación de abrir la ventanilla no más allá de una rendija. 

Los dos hombres suspiran aliviados al sentir el frescor del viento bañar sus sudorosas extremidades.   
Y vuelven a enredarse, a fundirse en uno solo.   
Sus bocas se unen ansiosas. 

Y el último sonido que el Chevy recoge como una psicofonía son los nombres de ambos mezclados con hondos gemidos de culminación. 

El Impala ha vivido más que ningún otro coche.   
Y sabe que aún le queda.   
　

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	15. Dormir

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

 

**15.- "Dormir"**

 

Si le preguntaras a Castiel su opinión sobre el mero acto de "dormir" te diría sin dudar que es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.  
Sin embargo, con sólo ver a Dean hacerlo ya le gusta un poquito. 

El mayor de los Winchester se estira como un gatito, cuando bosteza lo hace en un tono de voz algo ronco y soltando un ligero gemido al final.  
Después se tapa hasta la cintura con la sábana y duerme de lado, poniendo una mano bajo la almohada y la otra a la misma altura pero por fuera.  
Muy entrada la noche la sábana queda relegada a los pies de la cama y Castiel puede ver entonces a Dean en todo su esplendor.  
No desnudo, por supuesto. Pero lleva unos minúsculos boxers de color negro y una ajustada camiseta de tirantes anchos del mismo color.  
Su silueta se adivina a la perfección bajo ambas prendas, y el ángel tiene que tragar con fuerza cuando la estrecha camiseta se le sube un poco al roce con la ropa de cama, dejando ver unos demasiado bien definidos abdominales, y una fina línea de vello que continúa bajo la prenda interior. 

Se sienta a su lado para observarle mejor y siente la tentación de estirar la mano y tocar ése trozo de piel que parece suave al tacto.  
No lo hace, y muy quieto sigue admirando al cazador. 

Ése ritual es deshecho cuando el objeto de veneración despierta y se gira para mirar a Castiel.  
Entonces, sonríe levemente y musita con voz adormilada: 

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo? 

El ángel sabe a lo que se refiere, y por ello se quita la gabardina y la chaqueta, y se tumba a su lado.  
De inmediato, Dean le pasa el brazo y la pierna por encima.  
Castiel se tensa un poco ante esto, y el mayor de los Winchester se apresura en tranquilizarle. 

\- Relájate, que no me apetece dormir abrazado a una tabla de planchar. No es cómodo. 

El otro se disculpa y se obliga a relajarse, posando delicadamente una mano sobre el brazo de Dean. 

\- Si aprietas un poco más no me romperé, ¿sabes? 

Sonriendo ligeramente, obedece y así se quedan dormidos. 

A Castiel sólo le gusta dormir si es con Dean.  
Entonces puede relajarse y disfrutar de una noche abrazado a él.  
　

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	16. Hamburguesas

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**16.- "Hamburguesas"**

 

A Dean le gustan las hamburguesas más que dormir, que conducir e, incluso, más que follar.  
Cuando se mete una en la boca le hace una radiografía completa.  
Disfruta mordisqueando desde el pan, pasando por la lechuga, el tomate y la cebolla -montones de cebolla, hasta llegar a la carne, que desmenuza con ahínco ayudado por sus maxilares.  
Es entonces cuando empieza lo bueno para él.  
Porque saborea con deleite el placer de sentir ésa mezcla en su boca, y gime mientras la hamburguesa rueda por su esófago, en camino hacia su estómago.  
Si Castiel está delante ése sonido va directamente a su entrepierna.  
No puede describir con palabras lo que siente cuando un nuevo trozo de hamburguesa es devorado por Dean y vuelve a oír ése gemido salir de lo más profundo de su garganta.  
Más de una vez ha estado a punto de imitarle, pero siempre ha conseguido frenarse en el último segundo.

Dean le ofrece, entonces, un pedacito de ése pecado, y todas y cada una de las veces que lo hace, él se niega.  
No caerá por algo tan pequeño.  
Si lo hace será por una razón de peso.

Mientras, sigue observando día tras dia a Dean comer.  
Y así se descibre que ya hay otra cosa que Castiel envidia: las hamburguesas.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	17. Infierno

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**17.- "Infierno"**

 

El fuego consumiendo los cuerpos caidos, lamiendo con gula y fiereza la piel expuesta.  
Carne descomponiéndose. El olor de ésta quemándose.  
Almas siendo torturadas. Sollozantes. Aulladoras. No pueden escapar.  
Cada una en su propio Infierno personal rezan por que se detenga.  
Los ruegos quedan acallados por los gritos de las víctimas, por las exclamaciones de júbilo y las risas de victoria de sus demonios.

Y, sin embargo, todo eso no es nada comparado con lo que siente cuando cualquier mujer le toca, cuando se da cuenta de que jamás podrá tener ésa misma intimidad con él.  
Siente hervir su sangre -o más bien la de su recipiente- y le dan ganas de gritarles unas cuantas cosas a ésas fulanas.  
Es ahí cuando se da cuenta de algo bastante importante.  
Dean ejerce una influencia -y una muy mala- demasiado grande en él.  
Porque últimamente maldice e insulta. Mucho.  
Aunque lo hace mentalmente, por supuesto.  
Pero eso no quita que Castiel siga pensando que lo que hace no está bien, que no debería sentir lo que siente hacia ése humano.  
Aún así no puede parar.  
Y ése es su gran y a la vez pequeño Infierno personal.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	18. Muñeco

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**18.- "Muñeco"**

 

Dean siempre había querido hacer eso. Aunque prefería que el otro estuviera consciente y no convertido en un Madelman de bolsillo.  
Menos da una piedra.

Se excusó ante el "Superkid" y su hermano, agarró con disimulo el muñeco que descansaba sobre la repisa de encima de la chimenea, y tiró en dirección al baño de arriba.  
Los padres del crío dormían como lirones, por lo que no se enterarían de nada. 

De eso se había encargado Castiel antes de verse reducido a ésa pequeña figura de plástico con gabardina, un mini-cuchillo en la mano derecha y ésos ojazos que adornaban su diminuta cara.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí corrió a sentarse en la taza del váter y a desabrocharse el botón del pantalón. Luego simplemente sacó con su otra mano el muñeco y se lo quedó mirando.   
Al instante prefirió que éste fuese un Ken para ver lo que ésa ropa ocultaba o que cobrase vida -por pedir que no quede-.

En sus fantasías Castiel poseía un cuerpo envidiable.  
Músculos bien definidos, un culo redondo y prieto, una polla bonita y proporcionada...  
Tal vez no se equivocara al imaginarlo de ése modo, pero de momento eso era mejor que nada. Además, le ponía más así. Donde va a parar.

Cuando comenzó a tocarse por encima de la tela del pantalón, su mano izquierda hacía lo propio con la figura. Deslizó su mano a lo largo de la pequeña y rígida espalda hasta quedar aposentada en su culo.  
Notar el plástico bajo sus dedos no fue lo que le puso duro al instante, si no la calidez que éste desprendía.

Eso tenía que significar algo. Tal vez que el ángel era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y se estaba calentando.  
Pensar en que podría estarle viendo en tal vulnerable situación sólo avivó la erección de Dean.  
Aquello terminó por decidirle a efectuar el siguiente paso: desabrocharse del todo los vaqueros.

Entonces su mano se coló por dentro de sus boxers y sacó su miembro que ya estaba más duro que una roca.  
Gimió al presionar con su pulgar en la punta, y al poco empezó a deslizar su mano arriba y abajo.  
Juraría que oyó un jadeo cuando rozó sus llenos testículos y los masajeó un tanto, mientras que con su otra mano jugueteaba con el Madelman, presionando el pulgar contra la entrepierna de plástico.

El calor que desprendió en aquél momento fue tal que encendió aún más el deseo de Dean.  
Abriendo sus ojos y enfocándolos en el Mini-Cass -aunque con la visión borrosa poco podía ver- aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, bombeó con aún más fuerza e intensidad su roja erección. Podía sentir cómo toda su sangre se concentraba en ésa zona, anulando casi por completo el resto de sus sentidos.

Estaba cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo. Muy cerca.  
Su respiración era cada vez más trabajosa. El sudor perlaba su frente y se acumulaba en su pecho bajo la estrecha camiseta.  
Se agradeció mentalmente a sí mismo haber elegido ponerse una negra.

Minutos después el orgasmo le golpeó al tiempo que gemía con cierto control el nombre del ángel.  
Justo entonces el calor que desprendía la figura de plástico se desvaneció y, bajo la aún borrosa y atónita mirada de Dean, ésta mostró una pequeña mancha oscura a la altura de su entrepierna.  
¡El mini-Cass se había corrido!

Una satisfeca sonrisa curvó los labios del cazador, pensando en cuán fácil había sido hacer sucumbir a ése ángel del señor -de plástico-. Aunque esperaba poder hacerlo algún día con el de carne y hueso.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	19. Ropa

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**19.- "Ropa"**

 

Si hace algún tiempo le hubiesen dicho a Dean que encontraría sexy a alguien vestido con una gabardina le hubiese cortado los huevos. A quien fuera.  
Ahora tenía que reconocer que Castiel le ponía, y mucho, por ésa misma razón.   
La jodida gabardina.  
No se desprendía de ella ni para cagar.  
Un momento. ¿Los ángeles cagan?  
Dejando eso a un lado, Dean se moría de ganas por ver a Cass vestido con ropa normal. Estaba seguro de que luciría aún más sexy.  
Por ello un día le dio por comprarle un par de camisetas, una de AC/DC y otra sin logo, y unos vaqueros que ya venían algo desgastados de fábrica. De calzado pensó que unas botas le sentarían bien, así que, se las pilló.  
Aprovechó para darle la sorpresa una de ésas noches en que Sam se ausentaba. Le preocupaba lo que hiciera su hermanito a tan altas horas, pero también empezaba a cansarle tanto secretismo y no podía estar siempre detrás de su culo.

Cuando Castiel apareció con el más que reconocible aleteo, el cazador tenía dispuesta sobre su cama la ropa.  
El ángel se la quedó mirando, algo confuso a juzgar por el movimiento de su cabeza.

\- Es para ti - dijo Dean a su espalda.

Castiel se giró y le miró alzando una ceja. Un gesto demasiado humano.

\- ¿Para mí? - preguntó cauteloso.

El cazador asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pruébatela.

\- Pero, Dean, yo no puedo... - comenzó a protestar.

Dean le cortó de pleno.

\- Claro que puedes. Es simple ropa.

Castiel se volvió para mirar la ropa una vez más, y el mayor de los Winchester esperó muy quieto hasta que se decidiera.  
Y por su bien esperaba que accediera a probársela. No es que le hubiese costado mucho, pero aún así sería dinero tirado por el retrete si decía que no.  
Aún en silencio, el ángel asintió con la cabeza de manera apenas perceptible.  
Dean esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa y se sentó en la otra cama para observarle.  
Le oyó carraspear y moverse incómodo en el sitio.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mientras me cambio?

\- No te andes con remilgos, Cass - respondió el otro - Al fin y al cabo ambos somos hombres.

\- Técnicamente... yo no lo soy, ¿recuerdas?

El cazador tuvo que admitir eso.

\- Entonces, ¿qué problema hay?

Castiel suspiró y comenzó a quitarse la gabardina.  
Aquello puso los sentidos de Dean completamente alerta. Se levantó como un resorte.

\- Espera.

El ángel le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es sólo que... he cambiado de idea.

Así de simple.

Fue hasta él y le acomodó la gabardina en su sitio. Castiel se dejó hacer.

Después palmeó en sus hombros y le miró a los ojos.

\- Así está mejor - musitó.

Y Castiel se perdió en el verdor de éstos por largos minutos, porque por fin había entendido lo que había querido decirle con todo eso.  
Que le gustaba tal y como era, y que no hacía falta hacerle probarse otra clase de ropa. La eterna gabardina era más que suficiente.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	20. Supercalifragilísticoespialidoso

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**20.- _Supercalifragilísticoespialidoso_**

 

" _Con un poco de azúcar ésa pildora que os dan; la píldora..._ "

\- Dean, ¿a qué píldora se refiere? - preguntó el ángel -. ¿Son seguras para los niños? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el azúcar con eso?

Dean chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se repantingó mejor en la cama, lo mas lejos que pudo del otro.

Cuando Castiel llegó a la habitación de aquél motel de carretera en un batir de alas, el cazador estaba tumbado en la cama de cualquier manera, haciendo zapping.  
Finalmente dejó "Mary Poppins", lo único aceptable que había encontrado entre los más de trescientos canales que tenía aquella televisión por cable. Ni siquiera el porno valía la pena.

Tan sólo se levantó unos minutos para ir hasta la mini-nevera y coger un pack de seis cervezas.  
Después volvió a la cama y se colocó en la misma posición de antes.  
Castiel lo observó en silencio, y, sólo cuando Dean palmeó a su lado en el colchón, se movió y se sentó.

Entonces puso atención a la película, y fue cuando comenzó el calvario para el cazador.  
Porque ver algo con aquél ángel era lo mismo que verlo con un niño. 

"¿Quién es ése? ¿Y qué está haciendo? ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Por qué? ¿Y con qué fin? Dean, eso es físicamente imposible. ¿Se tomaron algún tipo de sustancia psicotrópica para hacer ésta película? ¿Por qué están en el techo bebiendo té? Dean, ése parque es muy sospechoso. ¿Unas sombrillas bailando entre sí y unos pingüinos haciendo lo mismo, pero con un hombre? Sospecho que debe de tener algún apego pseudo-afectivo por ésos animales. Dean..."

\- ¡¡¡BASTA!!! - gritó éste ya sin paciencia para aguantar más. El otro se le quedó mirando impasible. Ni un sobresalto. Nada -. Joder, Cass, eres peor que un niño. ¿Es que no puedes callarte durante unos minutos y disfrutar de la película?

\- Pero, Dean, es que... - quiso replicar.

\- Ya sé que es más rara que un perro verde, pero es un clásico - le interrumpió -. Anda, hazlo por mí.

Castiel arrugó la nariz, suspiró imperceptiblemente y se giró nuevamente hacia la televisión.  
Bueno, podía intentarlo. Quedarse en silencio, disfrutar de la extraña película, y todo eso.  
Sin embargo, cuando aquél hombre, la mujer y los niños comenzaron a volar por los tejados, y después ocurrió lo de ése tiovivo... no pudo mantenerse callado por más tiempo.

\- ¿Qué significa _supercalifragilísticoespialidoso_? - preguntó de sopetón. Solamente el ángel podía pronunciar con tanta exactitud y a la primera tal palabro impronunciable.

En éste punto, Dean ya estaba de los nervios, por lo que estalló, soltando la primera burrada que se le vino a la mente:

\- ¡Que me la chupes, ¿vale?! ¡Eso significa!

Castiel se le quedó mirando en silencio unos instantes, con una expresión seria.

\- ¿En serio? - inquirió al cabo de un rato.

El cazador alzó una ceja, incrédulo. ¿Se lo había creído? Bueno, ¿y qué más daba? Igual así le callaba la boca.  
Aún así respondió con cierta vacilación:

\- Eh... claro.

Repentinamente la película quedó en mute, por lo que solamente se oyeron las respiraciones de ambos. Castiel pareció pensativo y, entonces, se inclinó hacia Dean. La respuesta de éste fue inmediata. Se echó hacia atrás como un acto reflejo.

\- ¿Qué... haces?

\- _Supercalifragilísticoespialidosearte_ , Dean. ¿No es obvio? - ladeó la cabeza el ángel -. Oh, bueno, aún no he empezado, pero lo haré pronto... si me dejas. Es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Dean pareció dudar. Se acercó a Castiel, se alejó y, al final, decidió acercarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cass? - preguntó en un susurro ronco.

Éste por toda respuesta se inclinó nuevamente hacia él y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Podía ser ingenuo, pero no era tonto. Por que sabía de sobra que ésa rara palabra no significaba "sexo oral". Ya que, de ser así, ¿por que iban a soltarla con tanta libertad frente a unos niños? Incluso tratándose de una especie de palabra clave, que lo dudaba...

De momento, se deleitó en _supercalifragilísticoespialidosearle_ con calma y sin pausa.  
Después de todo, para eso había ido ésa noche a visitar a Dean.

Aquella película no había sido más que una excusa.

Y todo le había salido a pedir de boca.  
Nunca mejor dicho.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	21. Teléfono

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**21.- "Teléfono"**

 

Se consiguió uno de ésos pequeños aparatos con la ayuda del menor de los Winchester.  
Sam pensó que le sería útil mientras vagara entre los humanos, y él no se lo discutió.  
A Dean, sin embargo, no le parecía normal que un ángel usase un móvil.  
Pero ya que él les había puesto aquél sello en las costillas que les escondía de todos y cada uno de los ángeles -incluido él mismo-, tuvo que admitir que no había otra manera de contactar más que ésa.  
Demasiado humana para el gusto de cualquiera de los tres, pero no había otra.

Y resultó ser bastante útil al final.

**~*~0~*~**

Aquella noche Dean no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos le asaltaban miles de recuerdos de las vejaciones que tuvo que infligir en el Averno durante ésos diez largos años, antes de que Castiel se presentase allí y le sacara prácticamente a rastras.  
Y es en él en quién pensó cuando el insomnio le atacó por sorpresa.

Sacó una mano de debajo de la sábana y buscó a tientas el móvil en la mesita de noche.  
Antes de marcar se aseguró de que su hermano estuviese dormido. Un rápido vistazo a la cama impecable le hizo saber que no estaba, para empezar. Aquello disgustó a Dean, pero no le hizo cesar en su intención de llamar al ángel.

Cuando el primer tono resonó en su cabeza pensó en colgar, pero entonces vino el segundo y después el tercero... El mayor de los Winchester tenía la esperanza -no la fe- de que contestaría. Y eso es lo que ocurrió tras el cuarto tono.

\- ¿Dean? - oyó al otro lado de la línea. Con su perenne voz ronca y ése ligero atisbo de duda en su tono.- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Ha sucedido... ?

Dean le interrumpió antes de que siguiera con el interrogatorio.

\- Estamos bien, Cass - respondió, para luego aclararse la garganta, pues los nervios le habían traicionado por unos instantes.- Es sólo que no podía dormir.

\- ¿Me has llamado porque no podías dormir?

Si no fuera porque sabía de sobra que los ángeles no podían sentir ni expresar emociones humanas -dejemos el caso de Anna a un lado-, Dean habría asegurado que aquella pregunta la había formulado con cierta ironía.

Se apresuró en responder.

\- Básicamente, si. ¿Te molesta? - añadió aquello último en un titubeo, preparándose para la contestación afirmativa. Nunca llegó.

\- No. Sólo me extraña.

Entonces se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea, y Dean temió que se hubiese cortado la llamada.

\- ¿Estás bien, Dean? - oyó que le preguntaba el ángel tentativamente.

Dean pensó en contestar que si, que todo estaba bien y que no podía ir mejor.  
Pero en aquél momento un enorme nudo se instaló en su garganta y su voz se convirtió en un grave susurro cuando, en su lugar, respondió que no.  
Casi temió echarse a llorar, pero logró contenerse a tiempo. No quería mostrarse ante Castiel aún más patético de lo que ya se sentía.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya? - inquirió el ángel. Su tono de voz... Su maldito tono de voz le delató. Era de franca preocupación. Sin duda caminar durante tanto tiempo entre humanos le estaba cambiando.

Dean negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que Castiel no podía verle. Aunque seguramente intuiría de antemano que su respuesta a ésa pregunta sería un rotundo no.

\- ¿Puedes... quedarte simplemente en silencio?

Más que a petición sonó a ruego. Algo a lo que el ángel accedió de buena gana, sin cuestionar el motivo.  
Dean pudo escuchar, entonces, la lenta y acompasada respiración de éste a través del auricular, y aquello fue calmando la angustia que atenazaba su maltratado corazón, y consiguió hacerle caer en un profundo sueño, ausente -ésta vez- de pesadillas.

Lo último que se oyó a través del móvil fue un pequeño suspiro de algo parecido al alivio y un murmullo, cuyo significado era "Descansa, Dean. Yo velaré tu sueño."

**~*~0~*~**

Desde entonces, cada vez que al mayor de los Winchester le costaba conciliar el sueño marcaba el número de teléfono del ángel y con sólo escuchar su respiración de fondo, su intranquila y torturada mente se calmaba, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos se quedaba dormido, aún con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

Si, definitivamente aquél pequeño aparato era más útil de lo que parecía.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	22. Injurias

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**22.- "Injurias"**

 

A mi protegido le gusta mucho soltar palabras malsonantes a diestro y siniestro, y sin venir a cuento.  
Yo le digo que eso está mal, que blasfemar es pecado.   
Pero él no me hace el menor caso.

\- Existe la libertad de expresión, ¿sabes Cass? - replica.

Y con eso cree que ha ganado.

No obstante, cuando llega la noche me ocupo de hacerle ver que se equivoca.

Presiono mis labios contra los suyos de forma desesperada, mientras mis manos se cuelan con lentitud bajo su ropa y acarician tentativamente su cálida piel.  
Dean se estremece, entonces, y se derrite en una sola palabra. "Joder". La repite una y mil veces al tiempo que yo le llevo al Paraíso, ayudado de mis expertas manos y boca.

A cada injuria se lleva una nalgada. Se queja, se revuelve en mis brazos, intenta detenerme con sus manos.  
Cuando comprende que no logrará nada, se rinde, y a partir de ése momento lo único que oigo son suspiros, jadeos y gemidos.  
Embiste tras embiste.

A pocos segundos del orgasmo, se me abraza y besa con ansia incontrolable.  
Yo le devuelvo ambas cosas. Me deleito con lo humano que me hace sentir, se lo transmito y, tras venirse él, lo hago yo.

Laxo en mis brazs, Dean jadea contra mi hombro cientos de "joder", pues sabe que hasta que no recupere fuerzas no tendré nuevamente control sobre él.  
A mí me divierte su infantil actitud al respecto.

Sí, a mi protegido le encanta soltar improperios cuando se le viene en gana y sobre todo cuando estamos pecando.  
Y le digo que eso no está bien, que Dios no perdona tal ofensa.  
Pero el continúa haciéndolo, pues sabe que sus injurias... me ponen.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	23. Regalo

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**23.- "Regalo"**

 

No era su cumpleaños (si es que tenía) Ni siquiera algún tipo de celebración, como Navidad (aunque quedaba relativamente poco para dicha fecha)  
Pero Dean quería hacerle un regalo.

Con ello quería darle las gracias por sacar su culo fuera del Infierno, por salvarle y ayudarle en más de una ocasión -a él y a su hermano-, por estar siempre ahí. Y también quería pedirle disculpas por no haberle dado las gracias antes.

Es bien sabido que el apellido Winchester va seguido de la palabra 'orgullo'. Todos los miembros de ésa familia poseen dicha cualidad. Sam y Dean no iban a ser menos.

La duda corroía la mente del mayor de los hermanos, por que... ¿qué coño se le regala a un ángel? ¿Un par de alas nuevecitas? ¿Una aureola con música celestial incorporada, quizás? ¿O, tal vez, un pasaje de ida y vuelta para dos personas al Infierno con posibilidad de estadía perpetua? ... Vale, broma pesada.

Pero es que, joder, por más que pensaba no se le ocurría nada. 

Hasta que una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza. Tardía, pero ahí estaba.  
Le dejaría decidir a él.

No había tenido que romperse mucho la cabeza para llegar a ésa conclusión, está claro.  
Optó, entonces, por llamarle para hacerle ir hasta donde estaban alojados Sam y él por una temporada.

Le saltó el contestador:  
"No... No entiendo... ¿por qué quiere que diga mi nombre?"  
Dean no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante esto. Tenía cada cosa el angelito...  
Su mensaje fue conciso y claro:  
"Ven ésta noche al Hotel Steinhart en San Francisco. Habitación 204."

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando, un par de horas más tarde, Castiel hizo acto de aparición luciendo como siempre. Perdido.

\- ¿Para qué me has llamado, Dean? - preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor -. ¿Algún caso difícil?

\- A decir verdad... no es por eso por lo que te llamé - pensaba ir directo al grano -. Quiero hacerte un regalo.

El ángel ladeó la cabeza de ése modo tan particular suyo y frunció el ceño. Eso es nuevo, pensó Dean.

\- ¿Hacerme un regalo? ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo lo que has hecho por mi hermano y por mí - respondió al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá.

\- No es necesario que...

\- Sí que lo es - le cortó.

Castiel asintió despacio con la cabeza, aún sin estar convencido del todo, pero sí levemente resignado.

\- ¿Y en qué habías pensado?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

\- Estoy en blanco. ¿Tienes tú alguna idea? Es decir, ¿hay algo... que quieras? - se explicó.

\- ¿Que qué quiero... ? - pareció sopesar sus palabras y, entonces, se internó aún más en la habitación -. ¿Dónde está Sam?

\- Llegará tarde. Me dijo que iba a buscarnos unos cuantos casos para ponernos con ellos - contestó sin cambiar de posición en el sofá.

\- ¿Puedo... puedo pedir cualquier cosa? ¿Me lo darás sea... lo que sea? - titubeó -

El cazador se tensó un poco ante ésas palabras. Tenía pinta de ir a pedirle un imposible, o algo peor.  
Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. Aún así cuando respondió no le salió más que un murmullo.

\- Si... Eso es.

\- Un beso - le oyó decir sin más.

Y al analizarlo Dean soltó de golpe el aire que sin querer había estado reteniendo. Luego se levantó para ir a coger su chaqueta.

\- Sin problemas - dijo mientras se la ponía -. Bajaremos al bar que hay muy cerca de aquí y escogeremos alguna chica decente para ti - se colocó bien el cuello de la chaqueta -. ¿Cómo la quieres? ¿Rubia? ¿Morena? Oh, y acéptame un consejo... Si por un casual pasáis de un simple beso, haz el favor de no abrir la boca. Mira lo que ocurrió en aquél puticlub.

\- Prostíbulo, Dean. Y... - puso una mano sobre su hombro -. ... me refería a un beso tuyo.

El aludido se alejó de aquella mano como de la peste. Automáticamente después empalideció.

\- ¿Qué? - apenas le salió la voz -. Pero yo no soy...

\- Lo sé - le interrumpió Castiel.

A lo que Dean frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

\- ¿Entonces por qué?

\- No lo sé - respondió el otro -. Pero tú me dijiste que me darías lo que pidiera.

\- Si sí, pero eso... - tragó saliva con fuerza.

\- Quiero un beso tuyo, Dean.

La franqueza con que fueron dichas aquellas palabras le provocaron un instantáneo vuelco al corazón.  
Y pareció dudar unos minutos antes de decidirse.

\- Está bien - se sentó en una butaca que había en la habitación y volvió a levantarse al momento -. Vale. Eh... ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Castiel le miró, entonces, con sus ojazos azules. Lucía confuso.  
Bueno, al menos Dean no era el único. Pero era él quien había pedido el beso, así que,...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió.

\- ¿De pie? ¿Sentados? - especificó el cazador.

\- Oh... - el ángel se quedó pensativo unos instantes -. De pie.

Dean asintió despacio con la cabeza.

\- Esto es una locura... - musitó, e invadió un tanto el espacio personal de Castiel -. ¿Preparado?

Éste no habló. Ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba, lo que le facilitó la tarea al cazador.  
Terminó de acercarse, cogió aire y -tras cerrar sus ojos-, se inclinó un poco sobre el ángel y unió sus bocas en un delicado y nada romántico beso.

Sus bocas se movían la una contra la otra, porque así debía ser. Pero no pareció haber implicado ningún tipo de sentimiento.  
Hasta que Dean quiso separarse y le fue imposible. Tampoco Castiel hizo amago de cortar ése beso. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, incapaces de abrirse, pues temían que aquello fuera un sueño.  
El beso continuó por algunos minutos más.  
No hubo demasiada saliva de por medio, ni siquiera sus lenguas participaron. No fue un beso brusco. No fue uno pasional.  
Todo lo contrario.  
Fue uno suave. Demasiado. Casi como una caricia. Un roce demasiado íntimo, como sólo se dan los viejos amantes.

Cuando al fin dejaron de besarse lo sintieron en el alma.

Se quedaron mirándose sin articular palabra, en la penumbra de la habitación.

\- Gracias... - pronunció Dean en un susurro al cabo de un rato.

Castiel lo entendió al segundo y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.  
Atesoraría el recuerdo de ése regalo, ése beso.  
Pasase lo que pasase en un futuro.. lo guardaría en su memoria para siempre. Y tan sólo lo reviviría en sueños... o en momentos en los que su vida corriese peligro.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	24. Cerveza

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**24.- "Cerveza"**

 

Los besos de Dean saben a muchas cosas, pero la mayoría de las veces saben a cerveza. A esa espumosa o a esa con un toque de limón. Aunque de la última no toma mucha porque _No es lo suficientemente masculina, Cas. Deja de hacerme preguntas._ Castiel no entiende qué quiere decir con eso, pero se muerde las ganas de seguir cuestionándole. Incluso cuando le gusta la forma en que Dean arrastra las palabras cuando empieza a _achisparse_. 

\- Deberías probar tú un día, Cas -le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Los ángeles no podemos emborracharnos, Dean.

El humano simplemente bufa y se toma otra de esas cervezas. De golpe. La fuerza con que se la ha empinado hace que se tambalee un poco en el asiento, pero lo único que sale de su boca es una ronca risa. 

\- Mi vida es una puta mierda, Cas... En una escala del... ¿1? al 10, tío, sobrepasa el 10 con creces -pide otra cerveza al camarero más cercano. Vuelve a girarse hacia Castiel y se pasa la lengua por los labios-. He cometido tantas equivocaciones que ya no importa si cometo alguna más.

Castiel le mira confundido. Hasta que nota cómo es agarrado por las solapas de la gabardina, empujado hacia delante y su propia boca choca contra la de Dean. Sus alientos entremezclándose... Entonces su expresión de desconcierto se transforma en una de pura sorpresa. Los labios de Dean son suaves, aunque su forma de besar es ruda y algo torpe. Está muy borracho.   
Castiel no devuelve el beso enseguida. No sabe qué hacer, pero entonces la lengua de Dean pide permiso para explorar su boca y lo demás deja de importar. Incluido el hecho de que están en un bar de carretera, dando la nota. Oye gruñidos disconformes a su alrededor, pero lo único en lo que puede pensar en ese momento es en lo mucho que le gusta la cerveza. 

Cuando Dean se aparta le ve limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano y llevarse el nuevo vaso de cerveza a la boca. Tras beber le escucha suspirar de gusto y Castiel traga saliva con la vista fija en sus labios, observando sin pestañear cómo esa pecaminosa lengua -la misma que estuvo segundos atrás en su boca- barre los restos de la espuma de una de sus comisuras.

\- Eh, _tigre_ , afloja un poco. Seguro que huelen tu excitación desde el cielo -Dean es todo dientes cuando dice eso.

Castiel se pasa una mano por el pelo, claramente afectado. Porque de repente se siente mareado, y desconoce si es a causa de la cerveza o del beso de Dean. Sólo espera que se le pase pronto o tendrá un problema más que solucionar...

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	25. Meg

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**25.- "Meg"**

 

Quería matarla, enviarla derechita al Infierno. Pero antes quería torturarla, como torturó a todas esas almas estando ahí abajo todos esos años. Cogería sus herramientas y la trincharía como a un pavo en el Día de Acción de Gracias. Le arrancaría una a una sus extremidades. O, mejor, primero le cortaría la lengua, la misma que estaba en aquél preciso momento dentro de la boca de Castiel. SU maldito ángel. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada. Simplemente mirar como un estúpido, manteniendo las apariencias frente al cascarón vacío que era su hermano sin alma. Cuando por dentro estaba que se moría de celos. Cuando lo único que quería es que aquél día terminase para agarrar a Castiel, estamparle contra una pared y follárselo duro y sin control.   
Debía ser él y no la zorra esa infernal. Quien le devolviese los besos y pasease sus manos por ese cuerpo tan bien esculpido. El que enredase los dedos en los negros cabellos. Y sobre todo el que estuviese empotrado contra aquella pared. Joder, ¿por qué no era _él_?  
Un pequeño carraspeo, totalmente involuntario, hizo que se separasen. Castiel, abochornado, se colocó bien la gabardina mientras que la víbora de Meg sonreía con arrogancia.

-No es por aguar la fiesta, pero a menos que prefiráis iros a un Motel tendríamos que seguir adelante con el plan. 

La oscura mirada de Meg se paseó por la expresión indiferente de Dean, estudiándole. Poco después una amplia sonrisa de comprensión se formó en su rostro. La risita que le siguió aumentó las ganas de matarla que Dean conservaba en su interior. En dos zancadas se colocó frente a ella, presionándola contra la pared, aunque no de la misma manera en que Castiel lo había hecho antes. Esta vez estaba decidido a matarla. No tenía derecho a...

-Dean, ¿qué haces? -Sam colocó una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo-. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Suéltala.

No cedió ni un poco. Sus manos estrangulando el delicado cuello de Meg. Esta boqueaba, intentando soltarse.  
Sólo una mano sobre su espalda -un toque suave, conocido- frenó su impulso homicida, le obligó a soltarla y dar un par de traspiés hacia atrás.

-No tienes que hacerlo. No vale la pena... -susurró Castiel en su oído para que sólo le oyese él.

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza, aplacándose. Tenía razón. Siempre la tenía. Y cuando los abrió se encontró con la mirada asustada, _asustada_ de la demonio. La próxima vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de tocar lo que era suyo.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	26. Sueño

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**26.- "Sueño"**

 

No se encuentra en el Lago de siempre, ni está sentado en esa silla incómoda con una caña de pescar entre las manos (¿símbolo fálico? ¡Para nada!) En su lugar, está en una playa de arena blanca y fina, de cara al tranquilo y azul mar, bajo una magnífica puesta de sol.  
Baja la mirada para estudiar su cuerpo o más bien cintura, envuelta en una toalla. Frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué... ?

Un pequeño, aunque audible, chapoteo interrumpe lo que estaba a punto de decir.  
Cuando levanta la mirada y la fija en la dirección del ruido se queda muy sorprendido por lo que ve. Castiel está saliendo del agua, directo hacia él y sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Aunque lo más notable es que se encuentra enteramente desnudo.  
Dean se concede unos segundos para cerrar los ojos, seguro de que esa alucinación desaparecerá.

 _No es más que un sueño... Cuando abra los ojos se habrá ido_ , murmura para sí.

Pero es un sueño increíble, vívido, uno de esos que no quieres que acabe nunca.  
El peso del ángel sobre sus piernas le hace abrir los ojos. Lo tiene ahí sentado. Se muere de ganas de colocar las manos en su cintura, pero teme que si lo hace se desvanezca. Así que sólo le observa. Gotas saladas caen por su torso pálido y bien definido, hasta tocar y mojar su propia piel.  
Dean se moja los labios. Está tan caliente que casi nota cómo el agua se evapora. Castiel se inclina hacia él y posa sus labios en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, dejando un beso. Dean se estremece, y esta vez sí que lleva las manos a su cintura. Entonces el ángel se mueve hacia delante, causando que sus entrepiernas choquen. El resultado es como una especie de corriente eléctrica que les deja un poco temblorosos.  
Hace tiempo que Dean no lo hace y Castiel no lo ha probado en su vida. Pero eso se puede remediar...  
Dean acerca una de sus manos hasta su paquete y lo aprieta un poco, después va moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo. Castiel suspira contra su hombro, moviéndose un poco sobre él.  
A Dean le gustaría estar desnudo para poder tomarle, y de repente -no sabe cómo- lo está. La toalla ha desaparecido, haciendo caso a su deseo de poseer al ángel.  
Su otra mano acaricia sus nalgas, hasta que interna uno de sus dedos en la apretada entrada de Castiel. Oye cómo este gime y le siente empalarse en ese dedo. Eso acaba con su cordura, por lo que decide acelerar el proceso.  
No tarda en sentir los anillos de su ano amoldarse a su polla. Dean se muerde los labios mientras oye gemir a Castiel, mientras siente cómo le cabalga. Podría pasarse la vida así. No quiere despertar. Es _tan bueno..._ Y está _tan cerca..._  
Sus ojos se abren de repente y se incorpora como un resorte en la cama deshecha.  
Tras mirar a su alrededor -no hay más que oscuridad- suspira y se vuelve a tumbar, seguro de que por desgracia no volverá a pisar esa playa. 

Poco después termina dormido -esta vez sin soñar-; su semilla entremezclándose con el sudor y algo más...  
Una silueta sonríe desde una esquina del dormitorio del Motel de turno.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	27. Lencería

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**27.- "Lencería"**

 

A Dean le encanta la lencería fina. Esa que se ajusta perfectamente a las curvas de una escultural mujer. Le han hecho muchos bailes exóticos en su vida y puede jurar que adora los colores vivos, esas lentejuelas adornando los bordes de los conjuntos sexys. Cómo brillan con las luces de los locales, la manera en que llaman su atención cuando pasan rozándole.   
Pero esta vez es diferente. Mira la prenda que descansa sobre la cama igual que si estuviese manteniendo una acalorada discusión. El rostro quemándole -no sabe muy bien si de rabia, de vergüenza o de ambas- y una fiera mirada. Lleva así diez largos minutos sabiendo que al otro lado de la puerta está esperándole Castiel.  
Se lleva las manos a la cara, rumiando maldiciones, y se sienta en el borde de la cama con las piernas muy abiertas para acentuar su más que evidente masculinidad. 

_No son más que unas braguitas... Vamos, Dean, has hecho cosas peores..._

No le gusta recordar que no es la primera vez que usará bragas -uno de sus antiguos ligues le hizo ponerse unas-, pero estando en esa situación no puede evitarlo. Gime lastimeramente. No otra vez. Aún puede escuchar las risas de esa mujer... _Será divertido_ , le dijo ella. Estaba tan pedo que no fue capaz de negarse. Le hizo hasta un puto baile, joder. Se deja caer de espaldas en el colchón. Mueve su mano sobre las sábanas hasta rozar la suave tela de las braguitas. Al tacto son geniales, en serio, pero no quiere que se rían de él de nuevo.   
Suspira y se incorpora en la cama. Sin mirar a ninguna parte en particular comienza a desvestirse, quedando como su madre le trajo al mundo. Alargando la mano alcanza las braguitas y se las pone muy despacio; los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los labios muy fruncidos.   
Cuando quiere darse cuenta está saliendo por la puerta para mostrarle a Castiel el por qué los tíos no deben llevar esas cosas. Los ojos azules de este le atraviesan nada más aparecer en su campo de visión. Dean tan sólo aguanta la respiración. Siente su corazón latir frenético. 

-Estoy ridículo -su boca es más rápida que su mente.

-Yo creo que te queda muy bien...

Es entonces cuando Dean se permite el lujo de escrutarle. El ángel tiene sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, y parece que está luchando contra el impulso de tirársele encima. Dean sonríe a medias y, ya más seguro de sí, se acerca unos cuantos pasos más hacia la cama.

-Bueno, entonces... ¿Quieres que te haga un _Lap dance_?

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	28. Traición

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**28.- "Traición"**

 

Las llamas rodeaban el cuerpo del ángel, imposibilitándole la huida. Sus ojos azules taladrándole, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. No, ese no era su ángel. ¿Dónde coño estaba? ¿En qué rincón de su mente se encontraba?  
Dean tenía ganas de mandarlo todo a tomar por culo. Estaba harto de ser tratado como un títere. Ni siquiera saber que también habían manipulado a su hermano, a _Sammy_ , le hacía sentirse mejor, menos solo.   
El odio corroía sus entrañas. Porque había confiado en Castiel, lo habría dado todo por él, le había considerado parte de su pequeña familia. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora todo se había ido a la mierda. Porque hasta la gente más cercana se empeñaba en joderle. _La culpa es mía_ , se dijo. No tendría que haber cedido tan rápido, pero esos grandes ojos azules habían sido su perdición. También tenía que reconocer que su forma de ser, tan _suya_ había captado completamente su atención. Esa inocencia, esa _dulzura_... A veces le habían entrado ganas de corromperle. Pero en ese momento sólo quería destrozarle. Con sus propias manos y repetidas veces. Porque le había traicionado, a él y a su hermano, pero sobre todo a él. Y tenía que pagar.  
Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar. Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta que se lo impedía. Los ojos comenzaban a aguársele. Sus pulmones rezaban por un poco de oxígeno. Inspiró y espiró varias veces, tratando de calmarse. No podía perder los estribos. No de esa manera. No frente a Sam.  
Su dolida mirada volvió a encontrarse con la azul de Castiel. La lucha interior que estaba manteniendo se notaba en la dureza de su expresión, en sus ojos que parecían atravesarle. Dean los cerró durante un segundo y volvió a inspirar. Necesitaba calmar su corazón. Tenía que haber una explicación lo bastante razonable como para eximir al ángel de todo lo que había hecho. Quería creer que había una razón de peso. Pero se dio cuenta de que a su vez tenía miedo de escucharla, de que la respuesta a esa pregunta no le satisficiese. Le _aterrorizaba_ la sola idea de perder a alguien más, de volver a quedarse solo. A su lado, su hermano cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra. Parecía incómodo y a la vez poco preocupado. Dean se preguntó si su mente estaría ahí o en otra parte. Después de todo, no había ni rastro de su alma en aquel enorme cuerpo.   
Ya más calmado, aunque su corazón no dejaba de bombear con fuerza contra su pecho, abrió la boca para dejar escapar un único:

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo quería pararlo.

Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sintió la bilis trepando por su garganta, sus ojos arder.  
Aquella respuesta no era suficiente. No lo era.   
La traición de Castiel dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, sólo un poco menos que el no encontrar solución para el problema de Sam.   
Las llamas danzaban frente a sus ojos, cercando el cuerpo del ángel en quien una vez confió, y en el que sabía que no volvería a hacerlo. Todo error cometido tenía su precio.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	29. Cielo

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

 

**29.- "Cielo"**

 

Si el Cielo de verdad existe -y Castiel jura y perjura que es así- se tiene que parecer mucho a eso. A la compañía, porque el sitio es una mierda. Eso en opinión de Dean.  
El maldito Purgatorio está infestado de bichos y, por si fuera poco, no tienen armas para defenderse. Bueno, al menos Dean no las tiene, por lo que Castiel hace la mayor parte con su _jugo angelica_ l o su _gracia divina_ o lo que coño sea. Y puede que Dean esté un poquito susceptible y algo amargado, pero es que se siente impotente -no, él no ha pensado eso- al no poder ayudar. A Castiel no parece importarle. O eso o simplemente no es capaz de expresarse, cosa que no extrañaría a Dean, pues intentar leerle es como estrellarse contra una pared de ladrillos.  
A medida que van pasando los días la convivencia provoca un cambio en el comportamiento de ambos. Dean deja su malhumor atrás y Castiel hasta sonríe. En cierto modo se alegran de haber acabado ahí. O más bien de haber acabado juntos. Ahí. En el Purgatorio, quiero decir. Y no, Dean no balbucea ni se sonroja como una maricona cuando lo piensa. Ni a Castiel le brillan sus enormes ojos azules. La culpa la tiene ese sitio. Acabarán trastornados y Sam tendrá que recomponer sus cachitos, incluso cuando él ya tiene suficientes problemas con los que batallar.  
Y quizá, sólo quizá, debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas mientras está chupándole la polla a Castiel o mientras se lo está follando en algún oscuro y siniestro rincón. Todo de forma muy masculina, que quede claro.  
No hay tías por esos lares que puedan satisfacer sus necesidades y el ángel siempre está ahí para él. _Siempre_. ¿Por qué no aprovecharse de eso? No es como si fuese el único que se beneficia del intercambio. También Castiel. Porque con cada embestida, cada vez que la polla de Dean roza su próstata está un poco más cerca del Cielo, _su_ Cielo. Hasta Dean logra _saborearlo_.  
Y sólo entonces se permite soñar en la posibilidad de salir de allí; cuando está más relajado, cuando se siente él mismo y se ve trasladado a un pasado donde era capaz de bromear y sonreír _de verdad_. No quiere creerlo o no quiere aceptarlo, pero Castiel es su Cielo. Tal vez algún día sea capaz de confesarlo...

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	30. Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El último drabble ya.  
> Notas al final ^^

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Destielisadivinesin_banner.jpg)

**30.- "Familia"**

 

De alguna manera, se las apañaron para solucionar el _problemita_ del Apocalipsis y la Dominación Mundial. Todo había acabado. Para bien o para mal.   
Dean se hizo con una casa en Kansas, cerca de donde empezó todo. Tal vez hubiese episodios de su vida que quisiera olvidar, pero formaban parte de él así que no le resultó complicado convencerse a sí mismo de qué era lo mejor para todos. Sam había vuelto a retomar sus clases y estaba a punto de convertirse en el abogado que siempre soñó ser. Respecto a Bobby, Dios decidió darle una tercera oportunidad después de todos los servicios prestados; ahora vivía dos calles más allá.   
Y Castiel... Castiel era humano. En todo el sentido de la palabra. El último regalo de Dios. Había sido decisión del ángel. Incluso Dean se sorprendió cuando le oyó pedirlo. No hubo vacilación. Era lo que realmente quería, así que Dios se lo concedió sin hacer preguntas. Se lo había merecido.  
Ahora lo tenía metido en casa cual _okupa_ ; dormía en su sofá, le gastaba el agua caliente y se zampaba su comida. A Dean no le molestaba. Es más, encontraba reconfortante tener a alguien con él, aunque fuese aquel ex-ángel tocapelotas. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos -incluidos los polvos- comenzaba a pensar que lo que tenían era mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista. No eran amigos, tampoco hermanos, ni siquiera compañeros de piso o follamigos... Tampoco estaba seguro de querer ponerle etiqueta. 

Una vez que acabó con aquel coche miró la hora. Tenía el tiempo justo para cambiarse, cerrar el _chiringuito_ y llegar a casa para pedir una pizza. Esa noche había un partido de Béisbol que quería ver.  
Al llegar al piso lo encontró oscuro, así que supuso que Castiel dormiría. No se equivocaba. A pesar de que no eran ni las 8, el hombre estaba echado en el sofá cuan largo era, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los tantos cojines que lo poblaban y roncando suavemente. A Dean casi le daba pena despertarle. Casi. Pero estaba el partido y de ninguna manera iba a perdérselo. Ya se había perdido muchos a lo largo de todos esos años cazando bichos, muchas gracias.  
Acercándose hasta él, se agachó lo justo para que su boca entrase en contacto con el oído de Castiel. Entonces susurró:

-Eh, _bello durmiente_. Despierta.

Y si era tan suave con él no es porque sus ronquiditos le resultasen adorables, claro que no. La última vez que intentó despertarle con algo más de ímpetu acabó estampado contra una pared. Y es que el ex-ángel aún tenía algunos ases bajo la manga... Al ver que no había respuesta por su parte sacó la lengua y la paseó por el lóbulo de su oreja dejando un reguero de saliva a su paso.

-Cas...

No quiso sonar tan desesperado, pero la verdad es que comenzaba a tener ganas de hacer _algo más_ que despertarle. Pero, de nuevo, el partido...

-Mmm... -gimió en parte con molestia, en parte por las atenciones de Dean. Este sonrió y repitió la acción-. ¿Dean... ?

-Sí, soy yo...

Castiel giró su rostro hacia él y se llevó un puño a la cara para frotarse uno de sus ojos. Lo que decía, adorable-. ¿Qué hora es... ?

-Las 8.

-¿Y cómo es que has llegado tan pronto? -se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el sofá.

-Hay partido -Dean se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó en el apoyabrazos del mismo. Después fue hasta la cocina y abrió el frigorífico para agarrar un par de botellines de cerveza. Desanduvo sus pasos y se sentó junto al ex-ángel pasándole uno-. ¿Qué tal el día?

Cogió el botellin y, tras quitarle la chapa, le pegó un trago-. Aburrido... Salí a buscar trabajo, pero no hay nada para mí.

Dean hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros para acercárselo. Castiel no se lo impidió. Es más, hasta apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sabes que si quisieras podrías trabajar conmigo en el taller. Jeff es un buen tío y podría...

-No, Dean. Tengo que hacer esto por mí mismo -le cortó poniéndose recto de repente.

-Como quieras -pegó un bufido y encendió la tele casi al mismo tiempo. El partido estaba empezado y ni siquiera había pedido la pizza. Simplemente genial.

En el momento en que la boca de Castiel presionó contra su carótida todo lo demás dejó de importar. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo tenía sentado encima, acariciando su nuca con la punta de sus dedos y mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Sé que lo que he dicho antes te ha molestado, y lo siento. Pero creo que es lo mejor. Necesito hacer esto solo -hubo una pequeña pausa-. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Un breve suspiro escapó de la boca de Dean al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza-. Claro que lo entiendo. Y respeto tu decisión, de verdad, pero no creo que sea malo aceptar una ayudita de vez en cuando. Yo he recibido la tuya más veces de las que puedo recordar y...

-Estoy ocupando tu espacio y comiéndome tu comida, Dean. Y llevo así meses. Creo que es hora de...

-No, no lo digas -le tapó la boca con una mano. El ceño fruncido y la boca en una línea delgada-. No lo piensas realmente. Sólo te sientes un lastre y repito que _lo entiendo_ , pero el tenerte aquí conmigo también es mi decisión, ¿vale? _No_ me importa. Es más, _me gusta_. Sam está viviendo en otro lado mientras termina la carrera y yo me siento algo solo. Y no me digas que tengo a Bobby porque no es lo mismo. Yo...

Castiel colocó una mano sobre la suya para apartarla y se tiró a besarle, con mucha saliva y poca coordinación. Manos perdiéndose bajo sus camisetas y jadeos rebotando contra las paredes del salón.

-Eres un idiota, Dean... -respiró contra sus labios-. Lo que iba a decir es que es hora de formalizar nuestra relación. Si estás de acuerdo, claro.

Dean parpadeó unas cuantas veces, digiriendo sus palabras. Porque eso les convertiría en... ¿En qué? ¿Amantes? ¿ _Novios_? ¿Había mencionado ya lo mucho que odiaba las etiquetas?   
Se pasó una mano por el pelo, un tanto incómodo. Entonces suspiró. Últimamente lo hacía mucho.

-Vale, supongo que podríamos intentarlo... Pero nada de motes cariñosos -le advirtió en broma.

Castiel sólo sonrió y ocultó su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

-No puedo prometerte nada, _baby_...

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de verse aplastado por el cuerpo de Dean, su boca silenciada por un beso demandante, el partido hace rato olvidado. Así es como se dieron cuenta de que no necesitaban nada más. De que, aunque las etiquetas les daban igual, sí que había una que definía su relación a la perfección. Y esa era _familia_.

**+.+ FIN +.+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues hasta aquí la colección.  
> Ha sido increíble escribir sobre este pairing. Los adoro. Y a vosotr@s también por seguirme.  
> Muchas gracias.
> 
> ¡Hasta siempre!


End file.
